Way of the Mafia
Story In an alleyway, the New Enforcers are engaged in a battle against the Arcadia Movement. Jack Atlas takes an attack from T-Bone’s fist, his Blazing Soul armor being powered up from it. Hassleberry dodges Rex’s punch which shatters the ground, as Hassleberry runs up his arm, kicking him in the head. Thunder shoots lightning at Jim, who cracks his whip, motioning Seeker to move in, absorbing the lightning, cackling at it. Jim: There we good. Good boy. Seeker snarls, as he charges in at Thunder. Thunder: Yo! Someone give me a hand here! T-Bone: Dawg, I got my hands loaded here! Jack punches T-Bone, the force sending him flying. Rex spins to do a tail swipe, Hassleberry flipping over it with ease. Hassleberry: Stand down, dino! Sayer being dead is no reason for you to go into open revolt! Rex: No, but you pests constantly getting in our way, trying to say we aren’t fit for society! That is worth going to war for! Sayer had been letting the feelings stir up, but no more! We will carry on in his name! T-Bone! Shake the Earth! T-Bone: Yo, I got you covered, boy! T-Bone places his hands to the ground, pumping his jackhammers. The terrain shatters at their feet, Jack and Hassleberry moving backwards. Jim: Seeker, time to take off! Seeker nods, Jim climbing up his back. Seeker reaches over and grabs Jack and Hassleberry, as he leaps into the air, soaring over buildings. They land a few blocks away, still in East Domino. Seeker puts Jack and Hassleberry down, Jack shrugging him off. Jack: Being saved by a freaking hybrid! Jim: Hey, he’s not so bad, are ya mate? Jim pets Seeker, calming him. Hassleberry: Besides, those guys were fully ready to smash us! You really wanted us to get beat by them?! Jack: I don’t know! It’s a good thing we’re doing these patrols! They’ve been antsy for a fight ever since Sayer was killed! Jim: Hardly any reason to give them reason for a confrontation. A Kaiba Corp truck drives past, as the Enforcers start walking down the street. A motorcycle revs, as it is driven by Hunter Pace, with Lawton, a man with Galvanic Mechamorph skin wearing a Wild West attire, drives past. Lawton wears a vest, jeans, cowboy boots, and has hair tied up in a ponytail. Lawton: Get me close! And no attacks! The boss wants the truck intact! Pace: Then you can fix it up later! Pace fires a radioactive blast, blowing a tire to the truck. It swerves out of control, as it flips over, crashing into the sides of buildings as it gets stopped from going down an alleyway. Jack: That’s the one from the recent press conference! Those other half-breeds were a distraction! Pace swerves to a stop, Lawton hopping off and walking to the toppled truck. A driver and a passenger climb out the passenger side door, as Lawton morphs his hand into a revolver, firing quick laser shots. The men are hit and drop to the ground. Jack: Hey! Lawton ignores them, as Hunter Pace stares them down. Pace: Aw, it’s the little boy who thinks he’s doing the world a service! Well, here’s something to think over. Pace fires a radioactive blast, as Seeker takes it, snarling from the pain. Seeker fires a red energy beam, as Pace turns the engine back on, driving out of the way. Lawton gets into the driver’s seat, morphing his hands to merge with the panel, and the entire truck in the process. Mechamorph hands sprout out, pushing the truck back to drivable position, forming a new wheel. He speeds up at a rapid pace, and rams Seeker, sending him flying. Jim: Seeker! Jim runs over to Seeker, as Jack charges after the truck. Pace drives by, firing another radioactive blast from his grill plate eyes. Jack takes it, the Blazing Soul armor absorbing most of it, steaming a red aura. Jack: Even radiation, huh? Jack punches the ground, streams of red energy shooting after the escaping drivers. They turn a corner, and are gone from sight. Hassleberry: What does the Arcadia Movement want with Kaiba Corp tech? Jack: Isn’t it obvious? They’re preventing the sale of Kaiba Corp weapons that could take out hybrids! Jim: I dunno, Jack. They haven’t been doing that much as of late. Jack looks angrily at Jim, who doesn’t back down. Jack scowls, as he walks off. Lawton pulls the truck into a garage, as he comes off it. Pace enters as well, as they are approached by Syd. Syd: Took you guys 3 minutes longer than usual. Pace: The Enforcers tried to stop us, so the battle took a minute. As if they thought they could stop us! Ha! Syd: I don’t care. But D’s employer wants another 4 trucks worth of Kaiba Corp junk by the end of business day tomorrow, so get back out there! Hey, Catastrophe! Unload the cargo and load it into the unmarked one! Nicolas, Hermann and Hans come out, opening the back of the truck. End Scene Ms. Dorothy, the attendant at Luna’s apartment building, is watching Angela Raines reporting. Angela: (On TV) A third Kaiba Corp truck has been stolen, leaving several injured employees in its wake. The trucks, reported to be traveling through East Domino to avoid detection and suspicion, are being attacked by the Arcadia Movement. The Enforcers, led by the exceedingly handsome Jack Atlas, engaged the half-breeds stealing the trucks, but were unable to prevent the theft. This is just another sign of the half-breed trying to destroy all us humans, getting their hands on advanced technology. Ms. Dorothy: I feel sorry for those kids. Having to steal trucks just to prove a point. Yami: Hello, Ms. Dorothy. Ms. Dorothy looks out of the service box, seeing Yami standing there. Yami: Might I add that you are looking ravishing today? Ms. Dorothy: Oh, Yami. You’ll make me blush. You know that I’m not supposed to let you up. The Mutos told me to turn you away, for whatever outlandish reason. Yami: I understand why. But, I left some of my stuff here when they kicked me out before. If they aren’t home, then I’d like to go up and get them, maybe say goodbye to Luna. Ms. Dorothy: Well, the Mutos are away, some gallery they’d been invited to. But Luna’s not home either. She never seems to get back before dark anymore, even with school ending in the early afternoon. Yami: School’s in the East for her. It’s a long journey. And I know that she hangs out with some friends that she’s made over there. Ms. Dorothy: Oh, good! I’m so glad that she’s not being influenced by her parents. They aren’t the most open-minded, as I’m sure you know. Yami: Oh, I know. Ring the elevator for me? Ms. Dorothy: Sure thing. Yami heads to the elevator, the door opening for him. He gets in the elevator, it playing slow jazz music. Yami: Always something with this thing. Yami pulls out his cellphone, pulling up Luna’s number. The phone rings, as the answering machine picks up. Luna: (Recorded message) Hey, this is Luna. I’m busy at the moment, but if you leave a message, I’ll try and get back to you! Yami: So polite. The elevator makes it to the penthouse level, as Yami heads for the door. He then enters Mokuba’s number, calling him as he opens the door to the penthouse. Mokuba: (Over phone) Yami?! How’d you get this number? Yami: You copied my number from Luna’s phone, so I did the same. She gave it to me, though. Needed a sure fire way to get into contact with your brother. Mokuba: I don’t know what you’re talking about. Yami: Right. Quick question, you with Luna? Mokuba: Actually, no. I, uh, don’t live in town anymore. Yami: Come again? Mokuba: My brother and I moved out of the main city, out to a town not that far away. But that switched the school districts I go to, and Yami: Luna’s wandering East Domino alone. Mokuba: I’m sure she’s hanging out with Leon or someone from the Arcadia Movement. Besides, she’s got incredible powers. She should be fine. Yami: Yeah. You’re probably right. Have fun at your new school. Yami hangs up, now having placed his belongings in a box. He looks uncertain, as he puts the box down, heading for the patio. Yami: Just a quick check to see that she’s fine. Then I’ll be on my way. Yami activates the Dueltrix, as he closes the patio door behind him. He’s now overlooking the city, the Kaiba Corp building dwarfing over them in the distance. Yami draws two cards, then puts one back for another. He then places the cards on the blade, slapping down the Dueltrix. Amp-Eye: Amp-Eye! Amp-Eye focuses his eyes out towards East Domino, looking for the electrical signal of her body, and her mind. Mrs. Muto: I can’t believe that they just dumped Luna into a school in the East! I mean, do they know who we are? The eyes on Amp-Eye’s back focus towards the door, as he sees the electrical signals of Mr. and Mrs. Muto approaching the door. Amp-Eye: Darn it! Another day, then! Amp-Eye gets a running start and leaps off the patio, landing on another rooftop. He continues his search, as he spots Luna’s electric body, standing in front of a truck which has stopped in the middle of the road. One electric body has the two in the truck get out of it, one is fighting another person, while a third chases after Luna. Amp-Eye: Luna! Amp-Eye leaps off the roof, soaring towards East Domino. He reverts in mid-air, however, and begins plummeting to the ground. Yami screams as he falls, as he draws two cards, placing them on the blades. Yami: This better give me something that can fly! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, as he transforms. He has Buzzshock’s body, with Light Cream’s bunny face and ears. He has Light Cream’s bunny legs and arms, though the hands are more like Buzzshock’s. He has bolts on his body, and wears a black and purple suit. Buzz Cream: Buzz Cream?! Fine with me! Buzz Cream approaches the ground, as he turns into electricity, speeding up. He collides with the ground, releasing a powerful sonic shockwave, it cratering the ground. Buzz Cream regains his form, looking at himself. Buzz Cream: Turns into electricity like Buzzshock, but can release those stomping shockwaves like Light Cream. Cool. Buzz Cream’s ears rise up, as they hear the sound of a scream. Vivian: Let her go! Buzz Cream takes off as electricity, pushing off with his legs and releasing a shockwave, propelling him forward even faster. End Scene Luna is wandering the side streets of East Domino, her face looking weary and tired. Besides her is an entity made entirely of light. It resembles a demon, with a large third eye making up her forehead. She has large bat like wings, with what resembles clothing covering the right part of her upper chest, leaving the other, masculine side exposed, as well as the midriff. Her hair is large and wild, it being different on each half. Her right hand is humanlike, but the left hand is clawed. Yubel: (Cold shrill voice)'' Why bother going to school? Why bother even associating yourselves with these lesser beings? You know your true potential is nothing short of conquering all those beneath you, which is all of them. We can control them, rule them, destroy them.'' Luna is grasping her head, eyes closed and trembling as if scared. Luna: Enough! I don’t want to destroy them! Sure, they’re imperfect, but that’s what makes them unique! Yubel: Unique?! What’s so good about a unique person? If we were all alike, wouldn’t that eliminate so much strife and stress? That Sayer in your head, he wouldn’t have died if he had been the same as everyone, would he have? Luna: He was trying to instigate change! Have the hybrids seen as equals! Yubel: Equals to who? They could destroy this city if they truly desired it? Who’s to keep them in check if they decide to go mad? They should be detained, destroyed of thought, ready to use if those humans decide to get cheeky with you. '' Luna: You talk about everyone like they’re dogs! Yubel: ''How are they not like dogs? You are significantly ignorant, you obey the rules and commands given to you, otherwise you are detained or killed. Any behavior that isn’t desired is snuffed right out of you. Like your parents eliminating your friendliness to hybrids by cutting you off from Yami. Soon they’ll move you away, to where everyone is expected to be the same. '' Luna: Enough! Male Voice: Who are you telling enough to? Luna opens her eyes, seeing a stopped Kaiba Corp truck. Greiger is staring her down, as Camula sits on the hood of the truck, eyes swirling to hypnotize those in the cabin. The third guy is Kaz, a guy with blue hair. He wears a black vest over a white long sleeve shirt. He wields two tonfa, one for each arm. Kaz: What’s with the kid? Luna: (Nervously) I’m, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean, Yubel: ''Destroy. Destroy them all! Camula: Oh? Camula glances over, as if just interested. Camula: I recognize that one. Hello, little Luna. We’ll take her with us. Luna backs up, frightened, as she makes a run for it. Greiger and Kaz give chase, when Vivian comes out of nowhere, kicking at Kaz. He blocks the attack with a tonfa, looking startled. Kaz: What’s up with this job? Vivian: You crooks leave that girl alone! Vivian goes for a punch, Kaz parrying it and swinging his tonfa at her. Vivian deflects it, keeping Kaz engaged. Camula rolls her eyes, as if disappointed. Camula: Why have me work with such pitiful men? Camula stands and floats through the air, flying after Luna. Luna rounds a corner, as Greiger chases after her. He pulls a flash bang and throws it, it exploding in front of Luna. Luna screams, the light taking the appearance of Yubel. Yubel: Why not suffer an accidental death by one of those grenades he has on his person? Luna lies on her backs, as her eyes change from their usual hazel color to one yellow right eye and one turquoise left eye. Greiger stops in his tracks, his face frozen in fear as if seeing a monster. His hand moves, without resistance, to his belt and draws a grenade. He holds it up over his head, going to pull the pin. Camula kicks it away, as it explodes near Luna, the force snapping her to her senses. Luna: No! Stay out of my head! Camula lands in front of Luna, her eyes spiraling. Luna’s eyes droop as she falls asleep, collapsing. Camula: Such a pity. Greiger, get the truck ready. Kaz strikes Vivian square in the chest with his tonfa, her flying to the curb, hitting the ground. Kaz: I’ll say this once for you, girl. Stay down. You’ll only get yourself hurt. Kaz goes to walk off, as Vivian gets up, kicking him in the back. Kaz’s stance straightens out, as he turns back to strike Vivian. Vivian then spots Greiger tossing the two in the truck out, still mesmerized, while Camula loads Luna into the front seat. Vivian: Let her go! Vivian goes after the truck, as it speeds off, the sound of burning rubber echoing in the empty neighborhood. The truck drives off, Kaz chasing it as well. Kaz: Hey! What about me?! The sound of electricity approaches, as Kaz turns to see a wad of electricity flying at him. He swings his wooden tonfa, blocking it. Buzz Cream solidifies as he hops off, releasing a shockwave that knocks Kaz to the ground. Kaz goes to get up, when Buzz Cream hops forward as lightning, ramming and shocking Kaz. Kaz hits the ground, as Buzz Cream comes off him. Buzz Cream: Not here. Which means, Buzz Cream ducks as Vivian does a roundhouse kick at him, hopping forward after the truck. The shockwave blows Vivian back, her stumbling. Buzz Cream reverts, Yami carrying his momentum in a run. Yami: Oh, don’t quit on me now! (Yami draws two cards.) I fuse Ghostfreak and Fasttrack! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He takes on Fasttrack’s body shape, being covered in Ghostfreak’s second cloak. He only has one eye, as his eye track runs all over his body. Ghosttrack: Ghosttrack! Ghosttrack speeds up, his enhanced speed allowing him to chase after the truck. Vivian recovers from her stumble, angry. Vivian: Uragh! Here I thought I could be a hero! Huh? Vivian goes over to Kaz, kicking the tonfa out of his grip. She then lifts him by the collar, getting right in his face. Vivian: Where are they taking her? Kaz: Hey, out of my face! This isn’t going to plan at all! Vivian: Plan? What plan? Kaz: Use your head. I’m an undercover cop! I finally worked my way up high enough in Syd’s gang to get on a heist, and… Vivian: Syd? Kaz: Syd Barlow, leader of a mobster group using hybrids. My job is to find out who they’re stealing those shipments for. Vivian: I don’t care about that! They snatched a girl! Where did they take her? Kaz: (Sighs) I might as well. That was Yami there. He’ll ruin the operation anyway. Maybe not. Vivian: Where, are they taking her? Greiger looks out the side mirror, spotting Ghosttrack right on their tail. Greiger: Yami. Camula: Him? I’ll handle this. Camula gets out of the passenger side, closing the door and floating onto the roof of the truck. Ghosttrack’s eye catches her, as he speeds up, leaping and grabbing onto the truck. He pulls himself up, standing on top of it. Ghosttrack: You’re free? I thought, Camula: There was a fortunate jailbreak. Now, I am free, so to speak. Camula lunges at Ghosttrack, who ducks underneath the palm swipe, spinning around for a kick. Camula catches the foot in her hand, when it turns intangible to go through, then solidifying to kick her in the head. Camula grimaces, as she kicks at Ghosttrack, him turning intangible and running right through her, heading towards the cabin of the truck. Camula reaches to grab him, as he turns intangible, speeding into the cabin. He lands upside down in the seat, Luna drooping over on Greiger’s shoulder as he drives. Ghosttrack: You? How many people who are supposed to be in jail are actually out? Greiger: Quite a few. Greiger pulls a flash bang from his pocket, setting it off. The cabin fills with light, the truck swerving slightly as Greiger is blinded too. Ghosttrack screams from the light right in his eye, as Greiger grabs him and tosses his out of the cabin. Ghosttrack manages to grip the truck with his sharpened fingers, which retract as he reverts. Yami flies back, crashing into a pile of trash. Camula: Until next time, Yami! The truck gets out of sight, as Yami gets up, groaning. Yami: That’ll be a lot sooner than you think. Characters * Yami * Enforcers ** Jack Atlas ** Jim Cook ** Seeker ** Hassleberry * Mrs. Dorothy * Angela Raines (TV) * Luna * Vivian Villains * Arcadia Movement ** T-Bone ** Rex Raptor ** Thunder * Syd's Gang ** Hunter Pace ** Lawton ** Syd Barlow ** Team Catastrophe *** Nicholas *** Hermann *** Hans ** Camula ** Greiger ** Kaz (undercover cop) * Yubel Aliens Used * Amp-Eye * Buzz Cream (first appearance) * Ghosttrack (first appearance) Trivia * The mob operating in the run down East is similar to most mobs operating in the lesser areas of society. * It's revealed that Greiger and Team Catastrophe are out of jail. * It's revealed that Mokuba and Seto have moved away. * Buzz Cream was inspired by the Xiaolin Showdown Shen Gong Wu Denshi Bunny. * Neither Buzz Cream or Ghosttrack were the original aliens to appear in this episode, being swapped in during production. * Buzz Cream was conceptualized only a few weeks before this episode was written, making it the newest created fusion to make an appearance, as well as the first one to not originally be in the story to be added in. * Ghosttrack was one of my earliest conceived fusions. * Jim seems to be having a change in opinion about the hybrids. * The Light of Destruction in Luna takes the form of Yubel, a main antagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: The D Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Enforcer Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Light of Destruction Arc